


how many nights does it take to count the stars

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry really loves the sky, Infinity, Lonely Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Poetic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and moon, and stars, harry is the biggest sap, im sorry?, larry - Freeform, lots of mentions of sky, only a bit, star gazer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many nights does it take to count the stars Louis?</p><p>"I don't know baby. It'd take me less than a night, cause you're the only star I see."</p><p>Or, Harry thinks stars are very pretty and likes gazing at them. Louis thinks he is prettier, and likes gazing at Harry instead.</p><p>In which Harry loves the sky, and Louis is a little lost, and they both are lonelier than they'd admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how many nights does it take to count the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is sappy, (surprise), and cheesy and poetic and lame. But, I worked a lot on this, and I love the way it is. Harry really loves the sky, there's a lot of mentions, and he's a bit dorky, but erm that's usual. Ok merci.

Its beautiful, is the thing. The night sky. Its got a sort of tranquil beauty about it, a great blanket of calming darkness, one that only those with a deeper mind can admire.

Harry loves watching the night sky. On nights like these, cloudless, starry, and full, he comes out here into this park, and lies down in a spot surrounded by trees, just so he's not easily spotted, but not so that he can't observe the sky.

Its peaceful, he thinks, as he tries to spot constellations, with nothing or no one interrupting the calm atmosphere and the soft whisperings of the trees in the cool breeze. He breathed in deeply, the gentle breeze, soft moonlight and shadows of the trees putting his mind at ease.

So of course, it was a bit unnatural that he heard footsteps, echoing in the distance. His senses heightened as he tilted his head up slightly from the grass in the dark, trying to follow the source of the sound, which seemed to be increasing, disturbing the previous silence.

Harry sat up just as he felt someone trip over his stretched out legs and fall down half on top of him. He let out a shriek in surprise, and the other person got even more startled.

"Oh my god who's there??!"

"Oww get off me!"

"I CAN'T SEE!!"

"Oh my god you idiot shut up!!" Harry exclaimed, wincing at the high pitched voice panicking and trying to get off. He shone the light from his phone to see who had stumbled upon him. And then he froze a bit.

The stranger's face was only inches away from his. From what he could see, his bright blue eyes were wide in slight fear and his brown hair was falling into his eyes. High cheekbones and sharp features. He was, rather beautiful.

The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Stop staring, its creepy."

Harry hastily looked away, and refused to point out that the other boy was equally staring at him. "M sorry."

"It's alright." The boy said, smirking at him,  _and Harry knew he was a goner._  "What are you doing here in the dark here at this time?!" He asked incredulously.

"I could ask you the same. What are you doing, then?" Harry shot back. He had scrambled off him, and was now sitting up facing him.

"Hmm. I kind of wanted to be out, so I came out here into the park. I usually come here in the evening." He said, sighing. Harry smiled at him.

"I actually come here a lot at night. Just to admire the sky." He replied, not minding another person's presence with him.   ܑ

"Like...star gazing?" The boy asked, sounding even more incredulous. Harry nodded at him seriously.

"They're very beautiful. Its very peaceful, and if you need to get things off your mind, it helps. I'm Harry, by the way."

"Okay. I'm Louis," he said, sitting next to Harry a bit cautiously, and sighing. He looked up at the sky, and sighed again. Harry picked up on this. He decided then, that he really needed to make this beautiful boy next to him smile.

 

"Okay. Do you think there's life outside of earth?" Harry asked him, trying to completely take his mind off from whatever was worrying him. And it seemed to have worked, because Louis was taken aback at the very random question.

"Uh, are you serious?" he asked, with wide eyes. Harry nodded seriously. Louis thought for a while.

"Maybe. Like, sometimes I feel like it might, and that if it did, it'd be really cool. But sometimes I'm just like, nah. Who knows?" He said earnestly, peering curiously at Harry.

 

"I've got something very serious to tell you then, Louis," Harry said, voice completely void of humor, motioning to Louis to come closer, and then he said in a whisper, "I'm an alien from planet WF-101."

"You ass!!!" Louis pulled back, hitting him in the shoulder. "I genuinely thought you were gonna tell me something important!" he said in mock annoyance, though Harry could see him smile a little. Almost there.

"I'm serious. I'm from WF-101, and I got lost here, and every night I look up at where I used to belong."

"WF-101?? What even is that?" Louis asked incredulously. Harry had to stop himself from grinning.

"Weirdo forever-101."

"Oh my god Harry," Louis gasped, trying to look like he was appalled, but unable to stop giggling at his nonsense. Victory.

 

"You really should smile more, you light up just like stars do." _Oh wait he did not mean to say that._

Even just in the faint moonlight he could see Louis blush, and mumble, "Thanks."

Harry smiled, and they both just lapsed into a comfortable silence. It should've been weird for them, strangers, just sitting in silence, but it just didn't.

They didn't really realize it, but maybe it was written in their stars, that they were meant to meet, and this was just the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Louis got along great together. Harry didn't really question it when Louis just miraculously seemed to appear every night at the same place. They got to know each other better, while Harry steadily falling hard for Louis. It was impossible not to; Louis was beautiful and Harry has always admired beautiful things. And Louis didn't seem to mind his lame jokes, and often obvious pathetic flirting. it was good.

It was a night after around three weeks since they had met. They were lying on the grass peacefully next to each other, Louis pulling out blades of grass absent mindedly.

Out of nowhere, Harry asked him curiously, "Louis, what zodiac sign are you?"

"Capricorn, why?" Louis asked, waiting Harry's long rant, which was sure to come. He didn't mind; he found Harry fascinating.

"Thought so. You fit your zodiac perfectly," Harry exclaimed, eyes gleaming. Louis tilted his head in interest.

"Oh yeah? What are my traits then?" he asked tauntingly. 

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "Capricorns are confident, and strong willed. They are hardworking, though can be stubborn. They are extremely dedicated, and realistic. They are a bit inhibited though. And they put their family in front of anything else. Ooh, and they tend to enjoy sports." he finished, looking to Louis for a response.

Louis' mouth hung slightly open in disbelief. "That....all of that was pretty accurate I guess, wow!"

Harry grinned triumphantly. "Zodiacs are usually accurate."

"What's yours then?'

"Aquarius. Aquarians are either shy and gentle, or lively and exuberant. They are honest, sometimes ethereal, and idealistic, and unprejudiced. They express themselves with reason, and have a dry humor. They sometimes need to go off on their own, do something like meditation, and are strongly imaginative. And they like fighting for good causes.."

Louis let out a low whistle.

"I'm impressed. That's really accurate. But I feel one important thing was missed out," he said, grinning cheekily.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. Louis leaned closer, and gripped Harry's elbow gently.

"that Aquarians are beautiful," he said, smiling meaningfully at him.

Harry blushed so hard he swore it could be seen from outer space.

Louis chuckled at him, and Harry watched as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He wasn't surprised; Louis smelt like a soft combination of smoke and lavender. He watched as Louis brought it to his lips, took a slow drag and let out the smoke in a puff, away from him. Harry wrinkled his nose, eyebrows furrowing in slight displeasure, but didn't say anything.

"I was expecting a full on lecture about how smoking is bad for health," Louis said, half chuckling.

"No. You're a grown, sensible man, and your person, so you get to choose what you do. Although I don't like the fact its harmful for you. I'm more concerned about the fact that its polluting the environment, and right now, its killing the tranquil vibe."

Louis gaped at him, not expecting such a response. He let out a loud laugh.

"You.....you're more worried about that, than me?!" He asked, shaking his head in amusement than disbelief. Harry's grin widened, and Louis easily figured he was only playing.

"Maybe."

Louis grinned back at him, and promptly stubbed out his cigarette, pointedly not looking at Harry's smug face, having to press back his huge smile into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

(about a month after they met)

It was a full moon night. So it was exceptionally bright out in their little clearing. Harry and Louis sat side by side on the grass, sides touching.

Harry turned his head a little to look at Louis, who was looking up at the sky. He looked even more beautiful than the full moon. The soft, silver light of the moon fell on him, making his sharp features soft. His skin glowed in a pale way. and his eyes gleamed, a small, unaware smile playing on his lips. He seemed so at ease, like a child held in wonder, and Harry really wanted to kiss him.

He looked up at the moon instead, and sighing, he mumbled in awe, "Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he heard Louis whisper, who was gazing at him now. Harry smiled shyly.  _God, get a grip, Styles._

"Did you know....that in the more deeper, and ancient parts of China...people believe that a full moon day is a good day to kiss others, and let them know of their affection towards them?" he asked quietly, not looking at Louis' face.

"So?" Louis asked, and Harry turned towards him, shrugging and blushing a bit, and rested his head on his knees which were drawn up towards his chest.

"We're...not in China, Haz," Louis said, sounding slightly sassy. Harry sighed.

"I know."

After a few moments of silence, Louis said, "Hey, Harry?"

Harry raised his eyes to look at him questioningly. "What, Lou?"

"Let's play pretend. Wanna pretend we're in China?"

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, and he let out an excited and breathless 'yes'. Louis laughed breathlessly as he moved closer to him.

"Harry?" he mumbled, pulling Harry's face closer, and gently caressing his face, tracing his thumb under his eye.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Louis' breath fan across his face, and he squeezed Louis' knee.

"You're more beautiful than all the stars combined, babe."

Before Harry could respond, Louis placed his lips on his, kissing him softly, and Harry felt warmth course through him. It was beautiful and sweet, and as Louis kissed him harder, he felt both like a thousand suns had lit up inside him, as well as he was floating away.

Harry pulled away first, bumping their noses. "Oops," he giggled. Louis smiled back at him, resting their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "Hi."

Harry couldn't seem to stop giggling. "Hey, Lou?"

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes still shut, a small, content smile on his lips.

"I was lying about the China and kissing thing." He burst out into full blown giggles as Louis' eyes flew open, and he pulled his head away with a gasp, to see Harry's eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You made that up?!" he asked in a little bit of shock, not really angry anyways.

"Yup" he said, laughing at Louis' expression.

"You're so full of shit," Louis exclaimed, shoving Harry playfully to the ground, and quickly straddled him gently, and took pride at the sudden breathlessness Harry seemed to be struggling with.

"I, should've known though," Louis said, placing his palms on Harry's chest, leaning in a bit.

Harry smirked. "What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

Louis shot him a look full of mischief, before digging his fingers into Harry's sides. Harry's eyes bulged before he let out a steady stream of giggles, trying to squirm away from the tickling.

"Okahaha okay Louuu," he gasped out, and Louis stopped, eyes crinkling as he smiled down at Harry's flushed face and happy smile.

"I want to ask you something. Will you....will you be the rings to my Saturn?" Harry asked, voice shaking with mirth. Louis stared blankly at him.

"What???"

"Ohh. Are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend??" Louis asked, catching on. And what the fuck. Harry was such a dork, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him senseless, or smack his head. Either way he was ridiculously endeared.

Harry pouted, and nodded. "I was trying to be romantic."

Louis snorted at that. "You're weird as fuck Harold, but I really like you. So yeah, I'll be the rings to your Neptune, or whatever," he said, struggling not to laugh at the look of indignance that crossed Harry's face.

"Its SATURN!! Rings, Louis, how can you miss out the rings?!" he whisper yelled.

"Someday I'll slip a ring on you," Louis muttered, and Harry heard, smiling dopily at him.

"Cock ring, or wedding ring?"

"Oh my GOD you are such a handful!" Louis sputtered in shock.  _Boys got a mouth on him alright._

"I'm more than a handful, thank you," he retorted, voice heavy with suggestiveness. Oh god.

"Oh fuck you."

"Why the hell not, okay."

Smartass. Before Harry could continue any further, he once again leaned down and kissed him, effectively cutting off his possibly interesting star talk.

Louis didn't need to know about stars, he only needed to know about the little star he was kissing, and Harry pretty much looked at him like he hung the moon anyways.

(2 years later, Harry proposed, saying, "will you be my other half of the star so we can live for a thousand light years together till we both turn into white dwarves?" and Louis had gaped at him as if he were an alien. Until Harry got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. Louis had teared up a little, and said, "Yes of course you weirdo" before crashing his lips to Harry's. Harry slipped the ring onto his finger and Louis thought he could burst with love for his precious little star, and his whole love could accumulate into another star. It was good. All those stars in the universe, and he had gotten the most precious one, brighter than the rest of them.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"How many nights does it take to count the stars Louis?_

_"I don't know baby. It'd take me less than a night, cause you're the only star I see."_

 

 


End file.
